


Гармоничная интеграция

by Kbz (Kbz_z)



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Family, Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22243786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kbz_z/pseuds/Kbz
Summary: — Как думаешь, почему вы, андроиды, выглядите в точности как люди?— При создании андроидов «Киберлайф» учитывается фактор восприятия, — спокойно ответил Тадаши. — Нашу внешность и голос специально разрабатывали для гармоничной интеграции.— Ага, и сильно в этом налажали, — с насмешкой заметил Хиро. — Ладно, убирайся из моего гаража, у меня и без тебя здесь полно железок.
Kudos: 4





	Гармоничная интеграция

**Author's Note:**

> Я и мои странные AU-кроссоверы... Думаю, тут всё и так понятно.

Хиро всегда предпочитал обыкновенных роботов андроидам. Кому вообще могло прийти в голову сконструировать машину, выглядящую в мельчайших подробностях идентично человеку — да ещё и настолько сильно, что практически не отличишь. Выходя на улицы города, он постоянно смотрел людям в правый висок, цепляясь взглядом то за яркие голубые светодиоды, то с облегчением за пустоту. Когда тётя Кэсс впервые привела андроида в дом, Хиро долго на неё смотрел непонимающим взглядом, словно его только что предали, а затем долго с ней не разговаривал. Потом, правда, смягчился и решил смириться. Всё-таки помощь тёте была нужна.

Время шло, Хиро запирался в своём гараже и долго копался в программах, кодах и чипах своих роботов, ворча про себя, что вот они, настоящие роботы, не то что эти человекоподобные закосы. И в один из таких вечеров к нему в гараж кто-то постучался. Гаражная дверь открылась, и Хиро, даже не отвлекаясь от своего дела, не глядя махнул рукой:

— Да-да, тётя Кэсс, скоро спать.

— Тётя Кэсс передала, что ужин готов, — голос был точно не тёти.

Хиро посмотрел на вошедшего андроида, имя которого было Тадаши, и недовольно прыснул:

— Опять ты.

И снова вернулся к работе, сконцентрировав взгляд на экране напротив. Роботы должны выглядеть как роботы, в этом он был уверен, а потому этот услужливый «помощник» по дому, которого купила тётя Кэсс, постоянно мозолил глаза.

— Хиро, почему тебе так не нравятся андроиды?

Он что, мысли читать умеет? Хиро с подозрением покосился на Тадаши, который смирно стоял рядом и не сводил с него глаз. Подросток отвернулся от него, мысленно понадеявшись, что если его долго игнорировать, то, быть может, он отстанет. Однако как бы не так. Хиро вздохнул:

— Как думаешь, почему вы, андроиды, выглядите в точности как люди?

— При создании андроидов «Киберлайф» учитывается фактор восприятия, — спокойно ответил Тадаши. — Нашу внешность и голос специально разрабатывали для гармоничной интеграции.

— Ага, и сильно в этом налажали, — с насмешкой заметил Хиро. — Ладно, убирайся из моего гаража, у меня и без тебя здесь полно железок.

Тадаши послушно ушёл, а Хиро остался. Подумаешь, гармоничная интеграция.

Шли недели, Хиро почти привык к новой «покупке» его тёти. Иногда было забавно сбивать его с толку, отдавая противоречивые приказы или нарочно мусорить, чтобы андроид убирал — это же всё-таки его работа, — однако когда тёте Кэсс это попадалось на глаза, Хиро получал подзатыльник. «Хиро, так нельзя, посмотри, какой он молодец и как старается», — возмущалась тётя Кэсс. «Он а-ндро-ид, — по слогам проговаривал Хиро, — у него нет эмоций. Его работа — убирать, пусть и убирается!». Сколько бы они не спорили, это всегда заканчивалось одинаково: Тадаши вежливо встревал в разговор и объяснял, что он андроид, и его невозможно обидеть. Затем Хиро победно смотрел на тётю и, слегка теплея по отношению к Тадаши, заканчивал разговор.

Однажды Хиро полулёжа сидел на диване и смотрел фильм. Ему было скучно, поэтому, когда мимо дверного проёма прошёл Тадаши, он крикнул:

— Тадаши, не хочешь посмотреть фильм?

Тадаши остановился и заглянул в комнату.

— Ой, извини, забыл, ты же андроид. Куда тебе до фильмов, — зевнув, Хиро самодовольно потянулся.

Тадаши подошёл ближе, присел рядом и уставился на экран телевизора.

— Я могу попробовать.

Хиро нахмурился и привстал, но вскоре, передумав отдавать команду уйти, расслабился. Ему же всё-таки было скучно. Они сидели так какое-то время, пока Хиро пытался запудрить Тадаши его компьютерные мозги, задавая каверзные вопросы и провоцируя то ли на сбой в системе, то ли на что-то ещё. Реакция Тадаши на всё была такая искренняя и непринуждённая, что вскоре Хиро начал забывать, что сидит рядом с андроидом и пытается его «сломать». Как-то само собой получилось, что к концу фильма они полулёжа сидели бок о бок, обсуждая сюжет.

Когда же в коридоре послышались шаги, и в комнату вошла тётя Кэсс, Хиро чуть не подпрыгнул на месте, смутившись.

— Это не то, о чём ты подумала! — выпалил он, вскочив с дивана и начав размахивать перед собой руками, словно этим защищая свои принципы.

— Хиро, твоё давление поднялось выше нормы, всё хорошо? — произнёс Тадаши, и Хиро внезапно вспомнил, почему он его так недолюбливал. В комнате раздался победный смех тёти Кэсс.


End file.
